


Skiing

by jacksonnw



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: Jon invites Damian to go skiing with him. Damian doesn’t know how so Jon has to teach him.





	Skiing

**Author's Note:**

> there’s almost no actual skiing here btw, just a lot of banter, cuddling, and Lois being a troll

“Hey Damian, I’m going skiing after school, you wanna come?” Jon asked.

“No Kent,” Damian grumbled, “I do not want to waste my afternoon skiing.”

Jon looked down at his feet while he tried to figure out why Damian didn’t want to hang out with him. He knew they were actually getting along recently and he loved having a friend he could talk to. Not just about normal kid stuff, but about superhero stuff too. Jon wondered If he’d done something to make Damian mad at him, well madder than usual, but then it hit him. Jon looked up at Damian with a smug smile on his face.

“You don’t know how to ski, do you?”

“Of course I know how. Don’t be ridiculous Kent.”

Damian could fool a lot of people, but to Jon, he was an open book. He could tell when Damian was happy, sad, angry, and when he was lying. Never passing up an opportunity to knock Damian down a few pegs, Jon called him out.

“You, Damian ‘I know everything about anything’ Wayne, don’t know how to ski.”

Damian started to protest how he knew the physics behind skiing when Jon interrupted him, “Don’t worry Dami, I’ll teach you. Meet me in the lot after school. You can come with me to the mountain.”

“Jon, I didn’t bring a jacket today and I don’t even have skis.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll text my mom to bring you one of my old jackets and a pair of skis. Aw, come on Dami, we’re gonna have so much fun.” 

“Sure, tons of fun,” Damian thought to himself as Jon walked off to class.

It took all of Jon’s willpower to not super speed off as soon as the final bell rang. He couldn’t wait to get to the mountain because he hadn’t been skiing for a while, and having Damian there too was icing on the cake. Jon made his way through the crowd of students waiting for the buses to arrive and headed for the parking lot. To his surprise, there was Damian, waiting by his car, having a seemingly normal conversion with his mom.

“There you are Jon,” Lois called, “I was just showing Damian some pictures of you from our first ski trip.”

“Mom, please don’t show Damian pictures of me from I was like five,” Jon groaned.

Damian struggled to keep a straight face as he shoved his phone in front of Jon’s face, “I don’t know corncob. I think you look cute all bundled up like this.”

“Just you wait till we get on the mountain batboy, then we’ll see who’s laughing.”

Neither Jon nor Damian seemed to realize that Damian had called Jon cute, so Lois just smiled to herself at both boys’ obliviousness. Lois started the car while Damian and Jon hopped in the backseat. About five minutes into the car ride, they started to argue about who’s foot got to go where in the car. In order to keep the peace but more importantly her sanity, Lois looked at back at them and said, “Seriously. Whose foot goes where? You boys bicker like an old, married couple.”

“Married,” Damian spluttered and turned to Jon, “in what universe would we get married.”

“Ya,” Jon added, “I can barely stand a car ride with you.”

“I don’t know boys, you two would look pretty cute together if you ask me.”

Both Damian and Jon blushed furiously and quickly stopped arguing. In fact, they were silent the rest of the way there, giving Lois the quiet car she wanted. By the time Lois pulled into the parking lot at the mountain, Jon had started to fall asleep and was resting his head on Damian’s shoulder. She had no idea how they could both be so clueless, but it wasn’t her place to tell them how they each felt. Lois decided that if they could be friends for almost four years without realizing they were in love with each other, one more day wouldn’t hurt.

“Jon, honey, we’re here,” Lois said, “wake up and stop drooling on Damian.” Just because she couldn’t force them to start dating, didn’t mean she couldn’t tease them mercilessly until they did.

“Ugh, Kent that’s disgusting,” Damian groaned. He tried to be annoyed but he wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all Lois. She could tell that Damian secretly loved the fact that Jon would fall asleep on him and she’d found them like that more than one time in her living room.

Jon passed Damian two jackets, two pairs of snow pants, ski boots, and then slowly handed him both pairs of skis.

“Jon, do you have everything?” 

“Yes, Mom.”

“Alright then, I’ll be back in a couple hours, have fun boys.”

Lois drove off, already calling Alfred about how clueless their kids were.

“Can you bring our stuff to the lodge?” Jon paused when he saw a questioning look on Damian’s face. “See that building over there,” he pointed to the large building across from the lot, “Leave the skis on the rack and bring our stuff in, I’m gonna get us lift tickets.”

“Tt. You really expect me to carry all this?” 

“What? Are you telling me you can’t?”

“Of course I can Kent, I’ll meet you inside.”

“Whatever you say Dami.”

Jon took pride in how well he’d come to know Damian since they first met. Sure, it had taken a while, he’d suffered through a lot of bat glares, frequent taunting, and even a couple full-blown fights, but after four years, Jon honestly couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather spend time with. He and Damian brought out the best in each other, it was as simple as that. After buying two four-hour passes for the mountain, Jon made his way into the lodge. He looked around the room for a moment before seeing a very angry Damian trying to put his ski boots on the wrong way.

Holding back a laugh, Jon walked over to Damian and tried to show him how to put everything on correctly. “Like this silly, you put them on one at a time, then you tighten them.” Jon slowly put one of his boots on and then turned to Damian.

“Kent can you…” Damian trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

“What Dami, I can’t hear you when you mumble.”

“I said, can you help me,” Damian hissed.

“Sure thing, but what’s the magic word?”

Damian just glared at him. At least he was making progress, it wasn’t often that Damian asked anyone for help, and Jon knew that getting him to actually say please would be a miracle. He reached down and grabbed one of Damian’s boots. “Put your foot in, don’t rush it though, or it will hurt the whole time.” Surprisingly, Damian actually followed Jon’s directions and they got the boots on in no time. After Jon quickly put all of his stuff on, he and Damian moved towards the lift.

“Ok Damian, now we’re gonna put our skis on, watch how I do it.”

Jon showed Damian how to click his boots into the skis then watched as Damian did it himself.

“Wow Dami, you’re a quick learner.”

“Whatever you say, Jon, now how do I move around in these things.”

“Easy. Just pretend like your skating.” Damian looked at him blankly. “Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know how to skate either.”

“Fine, I won’t.”

Jon tried to remember how he moved around on skis when he first started learning. It involved a lot of falling down before he decided to grab onto his dad’s poles and get dragged to the lift. “Ok just hold on to my poles and I’ll pull you. Damian shot Jon a nasty bat-glare.

“Ya that’s never going to happen, and why don’t I get any poles?”

“If you want to move around, you’ll grab on, and it’s easier to learn without poles, trust me.”

“I do trust you, Jonathan, it’s these skis that have me worried.” At that, Jon couldn’t help himself from laughing.

“Don’t worry Dami, I’ll make sure the big, scary skis don’t hurt you. Now grab on.”

Jon pulled Damian to the ski lift and they got on the chair. Jon had forgotten how cold the lifts could get, and he knew he wasn’t the one who was cold when he saw Damian shiver. Casually, he moved over on the lift, so he and Damian were snuggled together. He knew Damian would pretend to hate it, but one thing he started to notice was that Damian never shied away when Jon wanted to cuddle. Being touchy feely was just a part of Jon’s personality, and it was something that Damian never even tried to change.

“Kent…” Damian muttered in pretend annoyance, yet he moved closer to Jon, trying to warm up. Jon took that as an invitation, put his arm around Damian, and leaned into his shoulder. They both knew that this wasn’t how most normal friends acted with each other, but Damian and Jon were the Super Sons, “normal” was never a word in their vocabulary.

“That’s better,” he said smiling.

As the lift approached the top of the mountain, Jon realized he forgot to tell Damian how to get off correctly. “Ok, Damian, when we get to the top, bend your knees and get ready to slide down. I’ll be right next to you, and it’s ok if you fall.”

“Ok, I can do this, I—” The lift got to the top and before Damian could finish his sentence, he slid down and fell on his back.

“Ooh,” Jon winced, “Dami are you ok?”

“I’m fine Jon, I jump off buildings in my free time, remember?”

Jon helped Damian to his feet and led him to the easiest trail, Robin’s Run. “You’ve got to be joking,” Damian muttered. 

After showing Damian the proper position to ski in, the boys set off. Jon made sure to ski slowly so he could be right next to Damian.

“Damian, when you want to go fast, angle your skis like French fries, and when you want to slow down, point them together like a pizza,” Jon demonstrated both techniques to Damian. It took a little while for Damian to get the hang of both techniques, but after a couple minor falls, he was moving down the slope pretty well. Jon let Damian ski past him and took a moment to watch his friend go. It shouldn’t have surprised him with how graceful Damian was out in the field, but he picked up skiing pretty fast. At that moment, Damian hit an ice patch and rolled over before hitting the ground hard.

“Damian!” Jon yelled, “Damian are you hurt?”

Although he was a little slow to get up, Damian shook his head. “That was quite unpleasant but I’m alright Jon, I promise.”

Jon was more than relieved, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he let Damian get hurt.

“Stop standing there, you idiot, I said I was fine. Now I bet I can beat you the bottom.” With that, Damian sped off to the summit.

“Hey! No fair,” Jon called out, but Damian was already too far away to hear. It was a close race, Jon had managed to catch with the end of the trail in sight, but Damian got to the bottom about a second faster.

“Ha! I win corncob. My first time and I’m already better than you.”

“Whatever you say batboy,” Jon almost regretted letting Damian win, but the smile on the boy’s face that Jon knew he rarely ever revealed convinced him that he made the right choice. The day flew by after their first run. Jon taught Damian how to turn correctly, how to slow down, and much to Damian’s amusement, how not to attempt a jump. They ended their (not) date with two warm mugs of hot chocolate in the lodge, sitting next to a roaring fire.

“Thanks for bringing me Jon, I had a lot of fun today.” 

“It was my pleasure, Dami. I love it when we get to hang out.”

Damian tried to respond but Jon interrupted, “Not as Superboy and Robin. I love it when it’s just me and you Damian.” Damian blushed at that, and Jon could hear his heartbeat start to speed up. Before he could call him out on it, Lois walked into the lodge.

“Did you have fun on your date boys?”

“Mom,” Jon groaned.

“What?” she replied with an innocent look on her face.

Jon looked at Damian, who was smiling down at his hot chocolate. “Nothing,” he said, “we had a great time.”


End file.
